Dulce, dulce corrupción
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: La vida de Kari era normal, hasta que su noviazgo secreto con TK se descubre por Davis. A partir de ese momento, la vida de Davis y Kari comienza a girar en torno del otro, y de la corrupción de sus propios sentimientos negados. La corrupción se hace cada vez más fuerte, y amenaza con romper el noviazgo de Kari con TK, solo que a ella con el tiempo ya no le importa.
1. Corrupción del corazón (Primera parte)

Capitulo 1. "Corrupción del corazón"

(Primera parte)

Han pasado seís años del ataque de Malonmyotismon, y su derrota a manos de los elegidos. En ese tiempo los chicos se han visto en toda clase de aventuras, pero ninguna como la aventura de la madurez.

Era de noche en la ciudad de Odaiba, y luego de otra sita más, Kari está féliz con TK su novio desde hace dos años. Kari luego de la batalla, pensó en salir con TK para darle una oportunidad, y ahora ella está muy contenta con él.

Pero...

Ellos aún no se revelan como novios. Kari aún así es muy féliz, ya que salir con TK es muy lindo, sin embargo... éxiste un problema, con todos los cambios que han pasado en las vidas de todos, hay algo que no está bien.

Davis...

¿Hace cuanto que Davis no se acerca a Kari para invitarla? ¿Desde cuando Davis dejó el equipo de soccer? ¿Por qué cuando en la escuela Kari trata de saludarlo como siempre hace, él la ignora y rechaza? ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene realmente que Davis no discute con TK por ella, ni hace nada para impresionarla? ¿Cuándo Davis se volvió tan inteligente que sorprende a propios y extraños? ¿Por qué Davis se dejo crecer el cabello, y ya no usa los googles de Tai por qué? Todas estas preguntas atormentan a Kari, no al grado de hacerla olvidar su felicidad con TK, pero la atormentan de todos modos.

Kari suspiro y vio su celular, ya era muy de noche, 11:13 y ella ya debía de irse a dormir, para mañana estar lista para la reunión con los demás. Con suerte mañana se despejan las dudas, sobre Davis y su manera de ser, ya que él ha cambiado...

O tal vez no...

Al siguiente día...

Brillante era la mañana de primavera, en la ciudad de Odaiba, el día señalado para festejar un aniversario más del triunfo contra Malonmyotismon. Todos los elegidos estaban llegando, pero lo más sorprendente era ver a Davis, llegar montado en la moto de Jun. -Aquí te dejo hermanito, diviertete mucho. Dijo Jun con una sonrisa alegre, y Davis sonrió y beso la mejilla de Jun. -Ya lo sabes. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa pícara, y Jun ante todos los presentes se puso toda roja de la cara. Luego ella se puso el casco, y se retiro en su moto.

Davis se volteo y él usaba una ropa muy normal y sencilla, pero había algo diferente en él, una sombra de misterio ahora rodea siempre a Davis. Todos se habían sorprendido del cariñoso beso que le dio a Jun, normalmente los chicos de su edad, no saben hacer eso sin ponerse nerviosos, pero no él, que parece más preparado que los demás. Davis usaba una ropa sencilla un pantalón blanco, con unos mocasines blancos también, y una camiseta entallada negra de mangas largas y cuello en V, y en vez de los googles él usaba un pendiente con un cristal colgado. Davis se acerco desde la calle al centro de juegos, y se quito los audifónos blancos para saludar a sus amigos. -Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí. Dijo Davis con un movimiento de su mano para retirar un mechón de cabello de su frente, y su esbelto cuerpo se vio más atractivo.

Todos se alegraron de ver a Davis, y lo saludaron con gusto. Pero, cuando le toco a Kari y TK saludar a Davis, él los miro y aún que saludo a TK, con Kari ni le dirigió la palabra ni la volteo a ver siquiera. Esto lo vieron todos, y se preguntaron si paso algo entre ellos, y Kari estaba sorprendida y dolida de que él parece rechazarla, algo que ella no esperaba que fuera tan doloroso. Luego de compartir saludos, todos entraron al centro de juegos, y vieron la gran cantidad de chicos en las maquinas, y fueron a conseguir un lugar entre todos los juegos.

Más tarde...

Los chicos estaban ahora en un restaurán comiendo juntos, y platicando de sus vidas, pero Kari aún que recibía algunas miradas de TK, ella agitaba su cabeza négativamente. De pronto Kari vio a Davis en la mesa junto a los chicos, y Sora, donde obviamente lo acorralaron para que hable de algo. -Bueno Davis, has cambiado mucho y se te ve bien, pero nos estabamos preguntando, ¿qué paso contigo y con Kari? ¿Se pelearon o algo? Pregunta Tai bastante preocupado por la manera de ser de Davis, y él sonrió. -Para nada chicos, Kari y yo solo somos amigos y nada más, yo ya no la amo, y además, ¿comó podría amarla si ella ya es la novia de TK? Dijo Davis sorprendiendo a todos, por que ya sabe del noviazgo de Kari y TK, pero ella estaba especialmente herida e impactada, por qué él dijo que ya no esta enamorado de ella.

Todos se volcaron en una marejada de preguntas para Kari y TK, y Davis se desentendió y sin ser visto salio del restaurán. Davis miro al cielo y vio un gran horizonte de tinieblas, era de noche y con señales de tormenta, pero, a él no le importaba en absoluto eso, hace mucho que Davis dejo de importarle muchas cosas. Blanco y negro, bueno y malo, alto y bajo, todo es lo mismo para él siempre, nada de las dualidades de la vida le importan en absoluto. Todo es gris... Tan gris que se pierde en el horizonte de cobalto, solo para volver convertido en Corrupción...

Corrupción, eso es lo que le pasa a Davis, ya que siente el toque de la corrupción, en él, en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su alma, y en su espíritu...

-Supongo que si yo fuera un digimon, hace mucho que deje de ser una vacuna, y ahora me convierto en virus. Pero, eso no importa, nada importa. ¿Almas gemelas Kari y TK? Bien por ellos, ya verémos si durán cuando tengan que enfrentar la obscuridad en su interior. Se dijo a si mismo Davis, y luego se rié un poco, y Kari que se escabullo del barullo del interior, se quedo escuchando lo que Davis se decía a si mismo.

-Si se quedaron en el nivel de almas gemelas, ese no es mi problema, he visto y sentido un grado de unión y comunión mayor de lo que ellos se imaginan. Espíritu inmortal y eterno gemelo, que cosa más sublime y rara, solo hay una pareja de este tipo cada mil años. Pero, eso tampoco me importa, que Kari se quede con su alma gemela, a mí ni me importa lo que hagán, ya corte con Kari para siempre. Se dijo a si mismo Davis, y Kari que escucho todo, se sintió devastada y completamente destruida, ella perdió... a Davis... para siempre...

Una semana más tarde...

Dentro del salón de clases de la preparatoria de Odaiba.

Kari estaba recostada en su pupitre sin ánimo ni energía para nada, por que ella está sufriendo una decepción mucho más dolorosa de lo que ella creyó. Ni cuando Kari es acompañada por TK, aun que asiste a una escuela diferente, ella deja de sentir ni por un minuto este inmenso dolor. Como espadas del triunfo de Piedmon clavadas en su pecho, siempre aun en sueños siente este dolor, un vínculo se rompió, una cadena fue reventada, una llave se perdió, y una clave fue olvidada...

Así se sentía Kari, de manera abstracta esto significa una perdida irremplazable, de algo tan valioso como raro, un espíritu dejo de acompañarla, aun en las horas de la noche Kari siempre sintió esa presencia. Invisible y benévola. Ahora que ya no está, ¿comó seguir adelante? ¿De dónde sacar la energía del catálizador universal, si se ha perdido ese vínculo invisible pero real? Kari esta perdida, sin eso invisible, como pez fuera del agua, lentamente se esta muriéndo.

Kari en ese momento en su profunda desesperación, escucho una voz que la llamaba. -Kari, ¡Kari! Despierta Kari, tienes una pesadilla. Dijo la voz con acénto puro y amoroso, Kari abrió sus ojos, y al voltear pudo ver a Yolei muy preocupada. -Kari que bueno que ya despertaste, tenías un sueño horrible, no dejabas de repetir: "Regresa querido por favor te necesito, sin ti me muero." Eso decías, ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Con qué soñabas? Pregunto Yolei muy preocupada por su amiga, y Kari hizo una mueca. -¡¿Y comó diablos se supone que deba saberlo?! ¡No recuerdo nada de un maldito sueño! ¡Ya dejáme en paz bruja chismosa! Exclamo Kari sin poder contenerse, y los ojos de Yolei se abrieron de par en par, y se vio algunas lágrimas por que se sintió herida por su amiga.

Kari vio las lágrimas, y se levanto para disculparse. -Ay no Yolei, no llores por favor, no sé que me paso, no me entiendo muy bien en estos días. Lo siento. Dijo Kari muy arrepentida de sus palabras, y Yolei seco sus lágrimas, y le mando una mirada seria. -Kari, tienes que ser sincera con lo que te pasa. Desde que Davis dijo que ya no te ama, has estado lamentándote todo el tiempo. Dices que eres muy feliz con TK, pero tu comportamiento dice lo contrario, te contradices mucho Kari, ¿no ves como haces sufrir a TK, a ti misma y a Davis, al no afrontar con verdad la razón de tu tristeza? Admítelo Kari, no quieres que Davis se aleje de ti, por que obvio lo amas a él y mucho más de lo que amarás jamás a TK. Dijo Yolei muy seria y directa, y Kari se quedo pasmada de escuchar lo que ella le dijo.

Pero, Kari entró en negación, y rechazo que algo le esté pasando por Davis, y ella lo negó. -Eso no es cierto, si amo a TK, y estoy verdaderamente enamorada de él. Davis no me interesa, ¡que me importa el que ya no me ame! ¡Yo no lo necesito! Estoy mejor sin él, por fin se alejo de mí, como quería y deseaba. Ahora puedo ser completamente feliz con TK. Dijo Kari con mucho valor, pero Yolei la miro con horror y se llevo ambas manos a la boca. -¡Por dios Kari! ¡¿Estás llorando?! Dijo Yolei totalmente impactada, y Kari se sorprendió y vio sus lágrimas, y el reflejo de su rostro en un espejo. Aun que Kari dijo que no le importaba Davis, su cuerpo la traiciono mostrando el verdadero estado de sus emociones, lágrimas y tristeza reflejados en sus ojos...

Kari no lo soportó y salio corriendo del salón, y Yolei estaba horrorizada jamás había visto una expresión tan devastadora, como la que reflejaba el rostro de Kari. -Estás peor de lo que imagine Kari, espero que puedas superarlo pronto. Se dijo a si misma Yolei con tristeza.

Kari dentro del baño lloraba a más no poder, ella tontamente agravo su dolor al negar que no está interesada en Davis, y su cuerpo la delato. Kari alzo su rostro y vio las lágrimas, y sus ojos sin luz ni vida. -No lo entiendo, que rayos me pasa, ¡¿por qué me siento así?! Yo, ¡no entiendo nada! ¡¿Por qué Davis dijo que ya no ne ama, por que dejo de amarme, POR QUÉ?! Grito Kari con toda la furia y desconsuelo que ella sentía en ese momento, y luego Kari toma el cesto de basura, y con un espantoso grito lo arroja contra el espejo del baño. Kari se quedo mirando su reflejo monstruosamente distorcionado, en las fracturas del vidrio, su cuerpo roto y su rostro horrible y lleno de fissuras, dividido en miles de pedazos. -Soy un monstruo, nisiquiera sé comprender mis propios sentimientos, no entiendo que diablos me pasa. Se dijo a si misma Kari con una voz obscura y rostro sombrió, luego se retiro del baño, y recibió una llamada de TK. Kari con desgano contesto. Kari puso el celular en su oído, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Kari? Soy yo TK, Yolei me llamo hace rato y me dijo que pareces estar mal. ¿Kari? Por favor habla conmigo. Dijo TK por el celular, pero solo recibió silencio, sonó un suspiro y TK continúo. -Está bien, si así es como lo quieres, ya supe que te afecto lo que dijo el tonto de Davis, escucha no le hagas caso, solo tiene envidia, ya se le pasará. ¿Kari estás ahí? Pregunta TK más preocupado, pero el silencio seguía, Kari nisiquiera estaba escuchando, ella estaba impactada con lo que estaba viendo, Davis afuera en el jardín con una chica. De pronto Kari no pudo controlar lo que sintió, celos, inmensos e incontrolables celos, la dominan por completo. De nuevo sonó la voz de TK. -Kari escucha, soy tu novio, y necesito que me digas que te pasa, te amo pero hay veces que no te entiendo. Por favor Kari, ¿qué pasa por que no me hablas? Dijo TK aun preocupado pero empezaba a sonar molesto, pero eso no se comparaba con lo que ella sentía. De pronto Kari vio a Davis abrazar a esa chica, y ella perdió el control. -¡¡Cierra la maldita boca Takeru, no sabes nada, eres un idiota!! Exclamo Kari con toda la ira y rabia que ella sentía por dentro, y luego Kari trituro el celular en su mano, y se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Kari salio y fue al jardín y ahí los vio, abrazados y rodeados de pétalos de cerezo, Kari corre y llama la atención de Davis.

-Daisuke, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! Exclama Kari rabiosa, y la chica se separa de Davis al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kari, y Davis se voltea sin sentirse intimidado, la energía negativa de él era sorprendente. -¿Qué quieres Hikari? ¿No ves que estoy consolando a Maaya? Su novio la dejo, ten un poco de compasión por ella. Dijo Davis bastante molesto, y Maaya al ver que es algo serio se retiro sin ser vista, y Kari furiosa se acerco. -¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué hacías abrazándola? Pregunta Kari muy celosa, y Davis la miro bastante molesto, y él se acerco. -Eso no te importa, me trataste como basura durante años, ya no eres mi amiga. No tengo por que contestar las preguntas de una desconocida, ahora tengo otros amigos y amigas, y siempre que quise acercarme te ibas a refugiar con el asno de TK. Pase mucho tiempo sufriendo por tu culpa, no podía dejar de amarte, hasta que pude enterrar mis sentimientos. Ahora soy libre de encontrar un nuevo amor, y tú ya no estás incluida Hikari. Dijo Davis realmente molesto con ella, por orillarlo a decir lo que siente y lo que le pasó respecto a ella, y Kari se quedo helada de escuchar que ya no la ama directamente de él.

El mundo se vino abajo para ambos, Kari no soporta el shok y se desmaya, y TK que vino corriendo para ver a Kari, al verla en el piso se pone como loco. Por que creyó que Davis la ataco, y lo golpea por detrás y ya le estaba metiendo una golpiza, hasta que llegan los maestros y lo detienen.

Horas más tarde...

Kari despierta alarmada. -¡Davis no, no vayas por ese camino! ¡¿Dónde está Davis?! ¡Tengo que verlo! Exclamo Kari al despertar, y trato de ponerse de pie, pero TK entró a la enfermería y la detuvo. -Alto Kari, no te muevas, te vas a lastimar. ¿Adónde crees que vas? Dijo TK con seriedad y la detuvo para volver a recostarla, pero Kari lo miro raro. -No déjame tengo que ir a ver a Davis. Dijo Kari sin dar más explicación, y TK frunció el ceño con celos. -¿Para qué quieres ir a ver a ese despreciable golpeador? Dijo TK firmemente creyéndo que Kari fue golpeada por Davis, y por eso se desmayo, pero Kari le mando una mirada molesta. -No llames así a Davis. Yo no fui tocada por Davis, discutimos y al final me desmaye por el shok de lo que me dijo. Davis es incapaz de golpearme. Dijo Kari con mucha firmeza y confianza, y a TK no le gusto que Kari desde que despertó, todo es Davis.

-Escucha Kari, como te vi en el piso desmayada, pensé que Davis te ataco o algo, por eso le di un golpe y lo estaba atacando, hasta que vinieron unos maestros y me detienen. Pero, todo lo hice por ti Kari, por que te amo y no quiero perderte. Dijo TK con una sonrisa, pero Kari se quedo pasmada. -¡¿Hiciste que cosa?! ¡No tenías por que atacar a Davis! ¡Él nisiquiera me toco! ¡Eres un tonto y un bruto! Exclamo Kari con fuerza y está vez salto de la cama, y TK ya no pudo detenerla.

Kari salio con lágrimas de la enfermería y se fue corriendo para buscar a Davis, y ella ya sabe donde debe de estar él, en la dirección. Siempre que pasa algo, culpan a Davis de todo, y lo llevan a la dirección.

Kari corrió y vio la puerta, y ella la abré de golpe, dejando sorprendida a la secretaria y al mismo director, que estaba escoltando a la puerta a Davis, una hoja en su mano temblorosa. Kari vio la hoja y temió que fuera su expulsión, y ella se acerco. -Director no por favor no expulse a Davis, él no tiene la culpa de nada, el bruto de TK, mi novio al verme en el piso creyó que Davis me ataco. Davis no hizo nada malo, solo discutimos y yo me desmaye en la discusión, por favor no lo expulse él es mi amigo, yo lo quiero mucho. Dijo Kari sumamente alterada, y el director asintió. -Ya veo, en ese caso solo por esta vez no vamos a expulsar a Davis, pero nada de pleitos de nuevo. Dijo el director amable y él comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y Davis estaba muy sorprendido de lo que paso, casi lo expulsan por una pelea en donde nisiquiera se defendió, pero Kari lo acaba de salvar al explicar lo que pasó. Davis sintió una inmensa dificultad por mantener sus sentimientos por Kari, a raya y bien enterrados. -Gracias señor director, vamos Davis, debes dar las gracias tu también. Dijo Kari muy feliz, y Davis asintió e hizo una reverencia. -Muy agradecido señor director, por perdonar mi falta solo está vez. No volverá a pasar. Dijo Davis sincero y agradecido, el director asintió y los vio marcharse juntos. -¿Usted qué cree señor director? Ese par parecen novios por la forma en que se apoyan, y la manera de suplicar de esa chica, creo que se llevan bien. Dijo la secretaria Jeri Kato con una sonrisa delicada, y el director Matsuki asintió contento. -Jojojo si es verdad, se parecen un poco a cuando me peleaba con Rika, y de cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. Yo también veo que esos dos se llevan bien, aun que todavía no lo admitan. Dijo el director Matsuki con una sonrisa, y su secretaria Jeri asintió contenta de ver el amor joven.

Mientras Kari y Davis estaban en uno de los pasillos, y ella se puso delante de él.

-Davis yo siento mucho haberte gritado, y lamento mucho los golpes que te dio TK, por favor perdóname. Dijo Kari muy arrepentida y súplica su perdón, y Davis suspiro hondo por que le dolía su corazón verla suplicar, aun que sigue molesto por haber descubierto su noviazgo secreto con TK, pero aun existe un sentimiento dentro de él...

-Muy bien Kari, te perdono por los golpes de tu novio, y también por la discusión de hace rato, no hubo un problema ahí, por que necesitaba decirlo. Dijo Davis medio serio y un poco más amable, y Kari alzo su rostro estaba contenta por recibir su perdón, pero aun no se reconcilían del todo. Kari desearía que Davis jamás se hubiera enterado de su noviazgo secreto con TK, pero desear las cosas no las resuelve, y lo que está hecho, hecho se queda. Kari sonrió un poco, y asintió aun que quería algo más, solo que no sabe todavía lo que le falta. -Gracias Davis, por tus palabras y por perdonar mis acciones erradas. Dijo Kari y se quedo callada, lo mismo que Davis, ya no sabían como seguir hablando, se hizo un incomodo silencio entre los dos, que presienten que debían decirse algo más, faltan unas palabras que son importantes.

Pero, Davis y Kari aun no sabían cuales eran las palabras que faltan, y sin decirse más se retiran por caminos diferentes. Kari aun sentía un vació en su corazón, y Davis estaba confundido por lo que paso esté día tan largo y díficil.

Más tarde, al final del día...

Dentro de la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari no sabía como, pero ella se quedo como estatua frente a Davis, ninguno de los dos supo que más decir luego del día tan largo. Falto algo pero Kari no sabía que era, y esto la frustraba mucho, y debido a eso ella no contesto los mensajes de TK, ni sus llamadas tan constantes. -Eso fue horrible, me quede muda frente a Davis, eso nunca paso antes en el pasado. Davis y yo podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa juntos, pero ahora él debe pensar que soy una tonta, y que no tengo sentimientos. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que él vuelva a ser el de antes conmigo? Se preguntaba Kari muy preocupada y triste, por que sigue sin entender lo que le pasa, y eso le molestaba mucho.

Justo en ese momento, sonó un golpe en la puerta, y está se abre un momento después. TK sin esperar a que ella le de permiso, entró en la habitación y él no estaba contento. -Kari, se puede saber, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás pensando tanto en Davis? Soy tu novio Kari, exijo una respuesta clara. Dijo TK bastante molesto y cruzado de brazos, y Kari al ver su actitud se sintió mal de molestarlo, él es su novio, pero de ninguna manera su dueño, como si ella fuera un objeto. Kari suspiro y se levanto de la cama, y la mirada que le mando a TK lo hizo temblar un momento. -Takeru, eres mi novio lo sé muy bien, hemos sido novios desde hace dos años, pero no te permito que me exijas más de lo que pueda dar. Pides una respuesta clara donde no la hay, ni yo sé que es lo que me pasa, así que te pido de la manera más atenta, no te metas en mis asuntos ni en mi vida privada. Dijo Kari con calma y tranquilidad, pero TK se estremeció de pies a cabeza, por estás palabras tan serias. Kari no puede darle una respuesta, por que ella tampoco la tiene.

Después de eso los dos se dan un beso, pero esté ya no se sintió tan bien como antes, y le supo amargo a Kari por alguna razón...

Días más tarde...

Davis se ha sentido confundido y solo, más de lo normal ya que él siempre ha estado solo de una u otra forma. Kari a tratado de acercarse pero Davis se aleja y mantiene una distancia de ella, algo que tiene preocupados a Tai y a Jun, los dos son novios desde hace un año, y ambos se sentirían muy felices de ver a Davis y a Kari juntos como ellos, pero cuando Davis destapo a Kari y a TK como novios, esos sueños se desvanecieron, por el momento...

Ha pasado un mes desde ese momento, y la discusión que Davis tuvo con Kari, en ese tiempo la relación de ella y su novio a tenido sus altos y bajos, y Davis se ha mantenido bien alejado de ellos. Davis estaba caminando solo por las calles de Odaiba, de camino a la escuela.

Pensando hondamente en todos los aspectos tan raros y contradictorios, por un lado Davis se dijo no volver a creer en Kari, ni enamorarse de ella de nuevo, y hasta ahora nada a cambiado. Davis sigue con su promesa de no amar a Kari, y ella parece interesada en él, pero la distancia entre ellos se ha agrandado, debido al celoso y posesivo TK.

Otra cosa muy rara, es que todos, menos TK, estaban de acuerdo en que Kari y Davis son una pareja hermosa, y por eso Tai estaba tan preocupado ese día de la reunión por el distanciamiento de los dos, los querían ver juntos de eso no hay duda.

Davis suspiro al entrar por la puerta principal, y la escuela estaba como siempre, solo que los arreglos del próximo festival escolar, aun no terminan. Los arreglos estaban tomando tiempo, y se supone en unos días va a empezar un baile escolar. En el baile, Davis planea finalmente encontrar a una chica que lo ayude a distanciarse de Kari de manera definitiva. No le queda de otra si quiere seguir adelante con su vida.

Davis suspiro un poco, dejando la confusión de sus pensamientos a un lado, él sabe que no es bueno acercarse a Kari ni a TK, por ciertos eventos molestos. Davis entró a su salón, e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar a Kari, que estaba en el mismo salón. Los dos para empeorarlo, eran los únicos adentro, Davis suspiro y se sentó en su pupitre, y Kari que lo vio de nuevo sintió ese vació y dolor, solo que ahora mucho más fuerte que antes y la empujo hacia delante.

Kari se acerco aun que sabía que Davis quiere mantener distancia, y que TK le prohíbio verlo o acercarse, de todos modos está mañana Tai al contrario le dijo que haga lo que le indique su corazón. Kari sudó frío, y se acerco, ella no esta segura pero, su corazón le indica que no tenga miedo y se acerque. Davis volteo y pudo ver a Kari a su lado, y suspiro. -¿Qué pasa Kari? Pregunta Davis medio sorprendido de verla, aun con deseos de acercarse. Kari se quedo mirando a Davis por un rato, y luego se acerco y tomo a Davis de la mano. -No sé que es lo que quiero, pero deseo descubrirlo contigo Davis. Ven conmigo. Dijo Kari con una voz medio pícara, y aun que Davis al principio se resistió, ella lo convence y lo levanta, para ir juntos a otro lado...

Comó era muy temprano en la mañana, nadie noto la falta o llegada de los chicos, y cuando empezarón a llegar nadie sabía si ya habían llegado Davis y Kari, por lo que verlos llegar juntos después de un rato nadie sospecho nada.

Pero lo que paso en esa media hora, solo ellos lo sabían, y solo a ellos les importaba.

Davis trato de borrar los recuerdos de lo que paso, pero era imposible, eso quedará grabado en su memoria y en la de Kari, para siempre...

Mientras que Kari empezó a ver algo muy distinto su vida y futuro, ahora que la relación entre ella y Davis esta cambiando...

Corrupción del corazón, primera parte.

Extra...

En el baile escolar durante el festival, los sentimientos de Davis y Kari, encontrarán la oportunidad perfecta para salir aflote. En medio de conspiraciones de sus hermanos mayores, y rodeados de los celos del "Novio" oficial TK, ¿qué pasará en el horizonte de cobalto que regresa convertido en corrupción? Esta es la temporada de la corrupción, y nadie podrá salvarse o permanecer igual, en la guerra de la corrupción y los sentimientos, peligrosa combinación. No se pierdan el proxímo capitulo, lleno de drama y romance corrupto.


	2. Corrupción del corazó segunda parte

Capitulo 2. "Corrupción del corazón"

(Segunda parte)

Durante el día, a la hora del almuerzo, Davis no podía dejar de pensar y recordar lo que paso antes del toque de campana. Davis trato de no recordar, pero era imposible ya que esto jamás se lo imagino.

Recuerdo...

Los alumnos como era temprano, llegaban con lentitud, y nadie se fijo en si Davis y Kari ya habían llegado al salón. Todo estaba a favor de lo que ocurrió, dentro del salón de música, Davis entrá seguido de Kari que cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Davis se dio la vuelta, y se quedo mirando a Kari, ambos ahora de diecisiete años han cambiado bastante.

Davis desvió la mirada de ella, y se quedo en silencio, hasta que él hizo una pregunta. -Bueno Kari, te seguí hasta este salón. Ahora me puedes decir, ¿qué quisiste decir con que no sabes lo que quieres pero quieres descubrirlo conmigo? Pregunta Davis medio serio, y Kari alzo su rostro lentamente, y de pronto él se da cuenta de un peligro. -Un momento, ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio Kari! ¡No, no esta bien lo que quieres no me metas en esto! Dijo Davis muy alterado, y Kari sonrió un poco. -No he dicho nada Davis, aun que veo que ya lo viste en mis ojos. Siempre desde que fui niña mis ojos me delatan, pero ya que lo sabes creo que mejor vamos a hacerlo. Manos a la obra Davis, besáme. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa seductora, y se acerco a Davis y lo envolvió en sus brazos, y luego los dos se besan.

Davis y Kari comparten un beso de amor, y para él al menos su sentimiento era honesto, y pudo sentir la sorpresa de Kari recorrer su cuerpo, al sentir la eléctricidad del honesto sentimiento de él, recorrer todas las fibras de ella. Desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande e importante, luego de un rato los dos se separan por aire.

Kari jadeaba con emoción, jamás nunca ni en su mejor momento con TK, ella había sentido un sentimiento tan honesto y tan avasallador. Kari estaba positivamente sorprendida y satisfecha, el dolor de su corazón desaparecio casi al instante, y ahora ella deseaba más, y supo que hizo lo correcto al acercarse a Davis.

Kari sonrió y volvió a acercarse con nuevos sentimientos. -Kari no quiero besarte de nuevo, esta mal por que eres la novia de TK, no quiero meterme en problemas, ni meterte a ti en un apuro. Dijo Davis sincero y desvió el rostro de ella, y Kari lo abraza del cuello. -Eso esta muy mal Davis, por que ya sentí tus labios y no quiero perderlos. Dijo Kari sonriendo pícara, y Davis se voltea y clava sus ojos en los de ella. -¡¿Por qué haces esto Kari?! ¿No te basto destruir mi amor por ti saliendo en secreto con TK, y luego volverte su novia? Ya son dos años Kari, ¡dos años! ¿Por qué haces esto? Pregunta Davis muy dolido y molesto con ella, pero Kari sonrió y asintió. -Simple. Estoy confundida Davis, y cuando estoy confundida me gusta atacar directo, la fuente de esa confusión. Dijo Kari sincera y acarició su rostro, y Davis tomo su mano no con violencia, sino delicadamente y la retiro de su mejilla.

-No te creo, ahora por favor deja que me vaya. Dijo Davis medio serio, y Kari lo miro a los ojos. -Lo sabía, eres perfecto Davis, no me apartas de ti violentamente, ni eres malo conmigo eres muy bueno y lindo, por eso ahora sé que hice bien en acercarme. Davis escucha bien, aun que sea la novia de TK, estoy dispuesta a que seamos amantes, amigos con beneficios, como prefieras llamarlo. No importa que sea la novia de TK, ya que entre nosotros sabremos otra versión de nuestra relación. Y mi novio jamás lo sabrá, por que va a otra escuela, y nosotros lo mantendremos como un secreto. Un dulce y hermoso secreto, del tipo que nunca olvidas, ni compartes con nadie salvo el otro que lo sabe. Dijo Kari muy segura de sí misma, y Davis la miro con seriedad. -No voy a hacerlo, por que eres la novia de TK. Dijo Davis con seriedad, y Kari sonrió linda. -Solo de nombre Davis, soy la novia de TK pero solo de nombre, ¿crees qué TK es muy romántico? La verdad él es muy frivolo y superficial, tan vácio que la verdad no se como puede vivir. Lo conozco, y no me da pena decirlo, más a ti en quién confió tanto, ¿ves? Ya nos llevamos mejor, por que quiero recuperar tu amor Davis. No voy a perderte por nada del mundo, estoy preparada para cualquier cosa, si puedo recuperarte Davis. Te necesito mucho Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y se abraza a Davis con mucho afecto, y lo puede sentir más cerca de ella que ayer o hace semanas. Esto era justo lo que quería, el momento era el indicado, no hay nadie ni nada en medio de los dos.

Davis se aparta de Kari con un movimiento, pero al retroceder ella lo abraza de nuevo, y sonríe con gusto. Davis la mira con el ceño fruncido, y ella se ríe. -Jijiji, no trates de huír Davis, solo estamos tú y yo, ahora vamos a besarnos. Dijo Kari arrojando sus brazos a su cuello, y Davis trata de mantenerse firme, pero ella toma una de sus manos. -No Davis, así no pon tu mano en mi cintura, de ese modo lo vas a sentir bien. Yo también siento muy bien todo esto, ahora besame. Dijo Kari pícaramente coquéteando con Davis con mucho gusto, y él trato de resistirlo pero los dos se besan de nuevo. Esta vez Kari lo sintió profundo, y muy bueno, los sentimientos de Davis vuelven poco a poco a la superficie, y eso es lo que ella quiere. "Eso es Davis, recuerda el amor que tenías por mí. Yo fui tonta y lo desperdicie, pero ya no, ahora voy a corresponder esos bellos sentimientos. Estoy segura de que tu corazón aun guarda algo de ese amor, solo un poco más y lo sabré con seguridad." Pensaba Kari dentro de su mente durante el beso, y luego los dos se separan por aire.

Davis trataba de esconderlo al voltear su rostro, pero Kari lo vio claramente, él se ruborizo y sus ojos mostraban algo profundo y misterioso...

...Amor...

(...)

Un momento de silencio entre los dos, y Kari se acerco con una amplia sonrisa, y Davis no entendía por que se sintió nervioso, pero solo por un rato.

-Ahora ya lo sé, estoy segura Davis aun me amas y con eso me basta. Pero, ahora que nos besamos no podemos volver a lo normal, solo queda una solución. Davis, conviertete en mi amigo con beneficios. Seamos pareja en secreto, jijiji. Dijo Kari risueña y pícara, y Davis negó con la cabeza. -No lo haré, no volveré contigo Kari. Aun si te amo, no regresare a mi antigua forma de ser contigo, no por que me siento resentido contigo, o por que te odie, lo hago para protegerte de mí. No voy a permitir que por mi causa, Kari tu aceptes corromperte, no lo permitiré. Dijo Davis muy serio, y Kari lo miro de frente a los ojos. -Ya es muy tarde Davis, ya estoy corrupta y lo acepto. Acepta tus emociones Davis, acepta lo que todavía sientes por mí, y convirtámonos en uno. Dijo Kari muy seria frente a él, y Davis la miro a los ojos. -No puedo... no puedo...

Pero, aun así los dos vuelven a besarse, en una irresistible atracción mutua.

Fin del recuerdo...

Afuera en el jardín de la escuela, Davis estaba muy preocupado por lo que paso, Kari está planeando una relación con él, a espaldas de TK, una relación romántica secreta entre ambos. Davis no quería verse involucrado en semejante idea, y trata de resistirse a ser llevado en esto, pero Kari por otro lado solo puede pensar en disfrutar al lado de Davis. Recuperar su amor por ella es su meta, y hacer entender a Davis que no están haciendo nada malo, los dos ya son mayores después de todo.

Kari ve todo esto como algo muy bueno, para ella y para Davis, los dos ganan en esto. Nadie se va a enterar después de todo, ni TK que asiste a otra escuela, se va a enterar de este dulce secreto.

Kari se levanto de su pupitre, y se acerca a la ventana para ver el jardín, y ve a Davis sentado en una banca. Kari sabe que el plan de Davis es alejarse de ella, pero eso no lo va a permitir, ya que aun tiene mucho que hablar con él, y muchas experiencias que compartir con él.

Mientras en el jardín, Davis pensaba en lo confundido que se siente en este momento, ahora que él ya no quiere nada con Kari, es cuando ella se fija de pronto en él, si tan solo eso hubiera pasado antes de que él descubriera la verdad.

Davis se sintió mal al recordar ese día, cuando descubre dos años atrás, el secreto del noviazgo de Kari con TK...

Recuerdo dos años atrás...

Davis un entusiasta chico de quince años, estaba acompañando a Veemon su compañero digimon, y Gatomon la compañera de una de sus amigas Kari, la elegida de la luz. Hace mucho tiempo, Davis se dio cuenta de que se enamoro de verdad de Kari, y ella ha estado un poco rara por alguna razón.

Era un bello día de primavera, y Davis estaba muy contento por que planea su confesión para este día. Hoy si todo sale bien Davis le confesará sus sentimientos a Kari, su amor por ella y lo importante que ella es para él. Los dos digimon estaban contentos de lo que paso, y ahora saben que Davis en verdad se enamoro de Kari, pero Gatomon estaba un poco preocupada, ya que presiente un secreto que Kari ha estado guardando.

Su manera de actuar últimamente se lo indica, y Gatomon espera que no sea nada malo para la bella confesión de Davis.

Los tres se mueven por el jardín de la escuela, y se acercan al punto donde Gatomon esta segura vio a Kari hace rato.

Davis estaba emocionado y un poco nervioso, pero aun así seguía adelante con su plan, de pronto escuchan una voz antes de doblar la esquina, detrás del almácen del gimnasio.

-¿Bueno? ¿Esta libre, nadie nos ve? Pregunta la voz harto conocida de TK, y Davis sintió miedo de lo que iba a pasar, un presentimiento le indico una sorpresa dolorosa. -No hay nadie TK, puedes salir amor. Dijo Kari con un susurro dulce, y Davis se quedo petrificado, Kari llamo a TK su amor...

Pero aun así, Davis y Veemon y Gatomon se asoman con cautela, y la tortura aun no terminaba. Kari se acerco a la media luz del lugar secreto, a TK que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. -Te extrañe un poco Kari, ¿comó van las cosas con Davis? ¿Sigue siendo un tonto enamorado de ti? Pregunta TK con burla de el chico pelirrojo, pero cosa curiosa Kari no le siguió el juego de los insultos, y contesta algo muy distinto. -TK ya te dije que Davis me salvo, si no fuera por él ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí. Además si no fuera por que Davis, casi siempre esta detrás de mí, no podríamos tener lo nuestro que nadie sospecha. Dijo Kari con voz dulce para hacerlo reflexionar, y TK asintió. -Es verdad, pero sabes muy bien que te amo y no me gusta verte con otro chico, solo quiero asegurarme de que todo esta bien. Dijo TK medio serio, y Davis sintió como se revolvía su estomago, y Kari sonrió un poco. -Todo esta bien, nadie sospecha nuestra relación secreta. Ahora besáme. Dijo Kari con dulzura mientras abraza a TK, y él asintió y los dos se besan.

En ese momento las lágrimas de Davis no se hicieron esperar, y Veemon y Gatomon estaban muy sorprendidos, y al voltear vieron a Davis llorando en terrible silencio.

Luego Davis se retira sin hacer ruido, y los dos digimon lo siguen, muy preocupados por lo que él puede hacer en el estado emocional en el que esta.

Pero, Davis no hizo nada ese día, solo renunció sin dar explicación al equipo de soccer de la escuela. Davis mantuvo el secreto de Kari y TK, y los dos digimon hicieron lo mismo.

Davis enterró sus sentimientos por Kari, y se mantuvo bien alejado de ella, hasta el día en que revelo la verdad frente a todos.

Y es cuando comenzó la corrupción...

Fin del recuerdo...

Davis sentado en una banca del jardín escolar, suspiro cuando recordó todo lo que paso hace dos años, y él ahora no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Kari se obsesiona un poco con recuperar su amor, ya que es demasiado doloroso seguir para ella sin el amor de él. Davis no sabe por que ella simplemente no se olvida de él, pero en eso aparece una chica con un folleto, y él lo recibe y al ver de que era ve que es una invitación para el baile escolar, y la feria escolar que será el fin de semana.

Davis no estaba muy emocionado por esto, pero por otro lado puede que encuentre a una chica que lo quiera, y de ese modo seperarse de una vez de Kari. Es lo mejor para ambos, antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.

Mientras en el salón...

Kari estaba pensando en la fiesta de la escuela, la feria y el baile que se espera para este fin de semana. Kari sonrió feliz, esa es una muy buena oportunidad para estar con Davis, y lo mejor es que ella esta segura de que TK ni podrá venir.

Esto es perfecto, Kari sonrió y se levantó de su silla, y ya iba a salir para verse con Davis y planear juntos ese día, cuando al salir Kari se topa casi de frente con TK.

-¡Ah! Kari, que bueno verte, te estaba buscando. Dijo TK con una sonrisa, y Kari le devuelve la sonrisa. -Ah TK, ¿qué pasa? ¿Creí que estabas en tu escuela? Dijo Kari un poco sorprendida de verlo, y TK asintió y se alegro de verla. -Sí bueno, me salí para verte. Me enteré que pronto habrá un baile y feria en tu escuela, y por eso vine, para avisarte que si voy a estar libre este fin de semana. Podrémos vernos en el baile, ¿no es grandioso? Dijo TK muy emocionado con la idea de salir con ella, pero aun que Kari sonrió, en realidad estaba molesta por esta noticia. -Oh ya veo, me alegro mucho de saber que vamos a estar juntos. Dijo Kari con su mejor sonrisa falsa, y por dentro ella pensó: "Diablos, yo prefiero estar con Davis ese día, y bailar con él durante la noche es mi sueño querido. Prefiero salir con Davis aun en secreto, que salir con dos pies izquierdos Takaishi." Pensó en un gruñido Kari dentro de su mente, pero trato de disimularlo, y luego de eso se dan un beso, pero por dentro Kari estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Era tan horrible la sensación de repugnancia, que por poco se descubre lo que ella siente, pero lo aguanto lo mejor que pudo.

Ya no es lo mismo besar a TK, después de probar los labios deliciosos de Davis, esos sí son besos.

Kari y TK se apartan y se sonrién, él sincero, y ella fingiendo disfrute.

Más tarde en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari estaba recostada en su cama, muy triste por que no pudo estar con Davis, luego de que le perdió la pista, el tonto de TK es quién tiene la culpa.

Kari luego del beso con TK, estaba necesitada de un beso de Davis, para borrar el sabor horrible del beso de su "novio" pero ya no lo encontró y eso la deprimió.

Kari estaba suspirando, y ella le mando un mensaje a Davis: "Por favor Davis, llamáme. Kari." Decía el mensaje y era muy sencillo, pero ella prefería que fuera así ya que si se pone a describir lo que ella siente, puede que no termine hasta la madrugada. En eso estaba recostada, esperando la llamada de Davis, cuando entrá Tai con una sonrisa.

-Hola Kari, te veo un poco decaída, ¿problemas con TK? Pregunta Tai con una sonrisa amable, y Kari se levanto un poco, y le contesta con media sonrisa pícara. -Algo así, TK me invito al baile en mi escuela, eso a pesar de que él asiste a otra escuela diferente. Dijo Kari sincera y suspiro, y Tai arqueo una ceja. -¿En serio? Y ¿por qué no estas contenta? Pregunta Tai suspicaz, y Kari respingo. -¡No, no es eso! Si estoy feliz por eso Tai, no me pasa nada solo estoy un poco cansada. Dijo Kari para distraer la atención, y Tai asintió con media sonrisa. -Ya veo, te falto besar un poco más a Davis, ¿verdad hermanita? Dijo Tai sincero, y esta vez Kari brinco en la cama por que la descubrió. -¡N-no c-c-como dices e-e-eso, yo solo... ay! ¡¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?! Pregunta Kari muy alterada, y Tai sonrió un poco. -Lo supe desde siempre Kari, sabía que un día te ibas a fijar en Davis. Lo digo por propia experiencia, ya que yo también me enamore de su hermana, sabía que te ibas a enamorar de Davis. Esto con TK, sabía era solo una etapa pasajera, y que el verdadero amor estaba próximo a tocar en tu puerta Kari. Dijo Tai muy calmado y sonriente, y Kari boquiabierta agito su cabeza y preguntó, de pronto tímida.

-¿No estas enojado? Pregunta Kari tímida y un poco preocupada de su reacción, y Tai sonrió. -¿Enojarme? Claro que no Kari, estoy contento de que hayas abierto los ojos, y finalmente te dieras cuenta de lo que significa Davis para ti, de lo importante que él es para ti. Estoy muy feliz Kari, lo supe por que al regresar me confundiste de espaldas por un momento con Davis. Ahí fue que lo supe, lo llamaste querido Davis, ni a TK lo llamas "Querido" es una palabra clave de las chicas, para indicar que de verdad están interesadas en ese chico especial, al que llaman querido, me lo enseño Jun y le agradezco mucho. Dijo Tai con gran elocuencia y facilidad de palabra, y Kari estaba impactada pero contenta, su hermano mayor no esta molesto, al contrario lo aprueva con gusto. -Gracias Tai, por no enojarte y comprender lo que siento, es verdad me gusta Davis, creo que de verdad me he enamorado de él. Dijo Kari confesando sus profundos sentimientos por Davis, y Tai se alegro mucho, y se acerco para hablar con Kari de los sentimientos y del amor verdadero.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis estaba muy preocupado por el próximo festival escolar y el baile, del próximo viernes, ya que sabe que Kari intentará algo en ese día. Davis de pronto recibió un mensaje de Kari, él lo reviso y este decía: "Por favor Davis, llamáme. Kari." Davis se sorprende un poco de la insistencia, y sabe que algo le paso a Kari por que sus sentimientos han cambiado.

Davis suspira por que no sabe si responder o no, en el estado emocional en el que Kari se encuentra, un movimiento en falso puede tener concecuencias inesperadas, y él no quiere tampoco darle falsas esperanzas.

Davis suspira, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y entrá Jun. -Hola hermanito, ¿que paso? ¿Estás bien? Pregunta Jun un poco preocupada por él, y Davis se levanta un poco y la mira. -Hola Jun, no estoy bien, tengo un problema, una de mis amigas me mando un mensaje, y no sé si sea bueno contestar. Dijo Davis expresando su inquietud, y Jun lo miro con ternura. -Ya veo, pero no creo que sea un problema que le contestes, una amiga Davis es un tesoro para un chico, nunca dudes de que un chico puede llegar a necesitar de una amiga. Cuando se trata de la amistad, es muy fácil perder el camino correcto, ya que los sentimientos se esconden la mayoria de las veces. Dijo Jun por propia experiencia, y Davis se quedo pensando, y luego Jun se acerco un poco. -Bueno, ¿de quién estamos hablando? Pregunto Jun amable, y Davis respingo un poco. -Es, err... Kari. Dijo Davis un poco nervioso, y Jun de inmediato se alegro, por que ella al igual que Tai, desea ver a Davis y a Kari juntos. -Oh ya veo, en ese caso hermanito, debes favorecer a Kari un poco, por que ella te debe la vida, tu la salvaste, ¿recuerdas? Además estoy segura de que ella solo quiere ser amable contigo, no olvides que los dos ya tienen años de conocerse. Dijo Jun sonriendo un poco, y Davis nervioso se puso a jugar un poco con su pie. -Pero, está mal que me acerque por que ella es la novia de TK, ¿qué caso tiene? Dijo Davis medio serio, y Jun lo miro seria. -¿Te has puesto a pensar, que Kari también merece que ella pueda conservarte a su lado? Pregunta Jun seriamente, y Davis se queda callado, y Jun sonríe. -Hermanito escucha, no puedes aventar tu relación con Kari al olvido, por que para eso ella también tendría que desearlo, las relaciones son un juego de dos. Además no es correcto que te rindas, ¿qué importa que Kari sea la novia de TK? ¿Acasó eso le quita algo a ella? ¿Verdad que no? Debes de recapacitar hermanito, yo confió en que no lastimarás a Kari ni a ti mismo, negándo los sentimientos que aun existen dentro de ti. Dijo Jun con una sonrisa y luego se retiro, para dejar que él piense bien las cosas.

Davis se recostó ya que Jun tiene razón, él no debe hacer llorar a Kari, ni debe tratarla mal. Hasta ahora Davis ha tomado decisiones arbitrarías y egoístas, y eso esta mal. Se parece a TK, y eso no puede ser, por que Kari no merece eso, los dos se conocen de tantos años.

Davis suspiro y decidió hacer la llamada que ella le pide, no puede pasar nada malo si hace eso.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

El celular de Kari de pronto empezó a sonar, y Tai muy divertido vio a su hermanita salir como rayo del baño, y entrar en su habitación. -Gracias Jun, lo hiciste mi amor, un poco más y verémos a ese par juntos. Se dijo a si mismo Tai, muy contento con el color que estaba tomando las cosas.

Kari adentró de su habitación, tomo el celular y contesto. -¡Davis ya estoy aquí! Perdón por tardarme es que estaba en el baño, pero ya estoy aquí. Dijo Kari absolutamente feliz de recibir su llamada, y Davis se apeno de interrumpir. -Ay no, perdón por interrumpir Kari, no sabía. Dijo Davis bastante apenado, y Kari se reía contenta por que se derrite de felicidad, solo de escuchar su voz. -Jijiji no pasa nada Davis, oye, me estaba preguntando, ¿quieres salir conmigo al baile? Es que TK no va a poder salir de su escuela a tiempo, y de inmediato pensé en ti. Dijo Kari mintiéndo en que TK ya la invito, pero Davis que no sabía eso lo pensó un momento. -Mmm... si claro, estoy seguro de que puedo ir contigo Kari, si eso es lo que quieres. Dijo Davis sorprendiendo a Kari por que esta vez ya no se resistió, y ella sintió una dicha y alegría tan grande de que haya aceptado.

-¿En serio Davis? ¡Que alegría, estoy tan contenta de que hayas dicho que sí! Entonces nos verémos el viernes en el festival escolar, y el baile de la noche. Dijo Kari con una inmensa dicha, y Davis acepto y asintió. -Muy bien, te veré el viernes Keychan. Dijo Davis con una voz cariñosa, y sorprendiendo a Kari con su apodo cariñoso, él no la había llamado así en muchos años, y solo escuchar ese nombre la hizo recordar por que ella se enamoro de él. -¡Hahaha! Hace años que no me llamas así Daichan, pero está bien. Te veo mañana y el viernes, mi querido Daichan. Dijo Kari susurrando la última parte con amor, y Davis sintió que se estremeció todo con la voz de Kari, y el uso del nombre que ella le puso hace mucho. -Está bien, buenas noches Keychan. Dijo Davis extrañamente contento de volver a escuchar ese nombre, y Kari amorosa al escuchar su voz y apodo. -Buenas noches, Daichan. Dijo Kari con voz amorosa, y los dos cuelgan.

Kari se deja caer en la cama, y siente ese sensación de alegría y felicidad, un suspiro de amor en su pecho, escapa de sus labios rosados. El sentimiento se incremento aun más, ya que Davis la llamo como hace mucho no lo hacia, y esto significa mucho para ella.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis estaba feliz, por que se atrevió a llamar a Kari, como solia hacerlo hace muchos años. Davis de pronto se dio cuenta de que Kari lo llamo querido, y él recordaba a Jun, que le dijo algo sobre eso, y lo que significa que una chica le diga eso a un chico, pero por el momento no lo recordaba.

-Bueno ya lo recordaré más tarde, por ahora es mejor ir a dormir. Mañana tengo escuela, y está vez no quiero llegar tarde. Se dijo a sí mismo Davis, y se preparo para ir a dormir.

Días más tarde el viernes llega, y comienza el festival...

Era muy temprano en la mañana, y algunas cosas han pasado, Kari ha estado ansiando los labios de Davis y sus besos. La relación entre ella y TK, sigue normal y eso era bueno para Davis, aun que recordaba que le prometió ir con ella al festival y al baile. Davis sabe que algo esta por pasar, por que ya llego el viernes tan esperado por Kari, ya que estos últimos días ella ha estado mandándole unos ojos a Davis, ojos de deseo y de profunda necesidad. Davis sabe que por llamar a Kari esa noche, tal vez se puso sin querer a jugar con fuego.

Era una fresca mañana temprano en la ciudad, y él sintió bien los rayos del sol en su rostro, su cuerpo recibió algo de la energía de un nuevo día.

Luego camino hacia la escuela como siempre hace, y pudo ver que el festival estaba ya en efecto, hoy no hay clases y es una especie de día feriado, y Davis justo estaba por entrar, cuando alguién lo detiene al llamarlo.

-¡Oye Davis espera! Dijo alguién atrás de él, y al voltear pudo ver a Ken Yolei y Cody, los tres se acercan para saludar. -Amigos que bueno verlos, veo que vinieron al festival después de todo. Dijo Davis con gusto de verlos, y los tres sonríen. -Es bueno verte Davis, ¿comó están las cosas? Pregunta Ken amable, y Davis asintió. -Todo está bien, Jun me aviso que ella y Tai se van a presentar en el baile durante la noche. Parece que los dos quieren bailar para mostrar su amor, lo que está bien después de lo que paso entre Sora y Tai, como ella escoge al final a Matt y todo eso. Dijo Davis en una amable conversación con sus amigos, y Yolei sonríe pícara. -Bueno, yo diría que es como lo que paso entre Kari y TK, eso si me sorprendio descubrir que los dos se aman tanto, y lo mantuvieron oculto por dos años, ahhh... que romántico~ Suspiro Yolei con amor, y Ken se reía nervioso, pero Davis se mantuvo calmado y sin reacción alguna, hasta sonrió. -Si, es verdad Yolei es muy bueno que los dos estén juntos, y estén tan enamorados, les deseo lo mejor a los dos. Dijo Davis sincero y alegre, y Yolei casi sa cae de verlo feliz por Kari aun estando con TK.

Yolei se acerco y toco la frente de Davis. -Cielos Davis, ¿estas seguro que estas bien? ¿No tienes fiebre o algo? Me parece tan extraño que digas algo tan maduro. Dijo Yolei sonriendo preocupada, pero Davis se aparto un poco. -Humph, que gracioso Yolei, para tu información ya supere lo que sentía por Kari, ahora solo somos amigos. De verdad me alegra que ella sea feliz con TK, por que he madurado y ya deje de sentir esa tonta atracción pasajera. Ahora vamos adentró, o vamos a perdernos del festival. Dijo Davis medio serio, y los tres lo siguen adentró, pero atrás de ellos venía Kari, y ella escucho todo.

Kari sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no se dejo abatir. Solo tiene que recuperar a Davis, eso es todo, y si tan solo ella no hubiera estado tan ocupada con TK, y las clases entonces ella y Davis habrían tenido más tiempo, para estar juntos en secreto.

Pero, de nada sirve desear lo contrario, ahora todo depende de su sinceridad, y de la absoluta certeza de que Davis aun tiene sentimientos por ella, por que Kari lo supo con seguridad, Davis aun la ama muy en el fondo.

Kari suspiro y entró a la escuela, para pasar el festival con Davis y sin interrupciones de TK.

Un poco más tarde...

Davis estaba caminando por un pasillo de la escuela, decorado como un café normal del centro. Davis incluso vio algunas sirvientas, y meseras que eran sus compañeras, trabajando como si fuera de verdad un café.

Davis ya se iba, cuando unas suaves manos lo sujetan del brazo. Davis se voltea y ve a Kari, sonriendo con dulzura.

Kari estaba feliz de que encontró a Davis, y mejor aun en un café simulado. -Davis te invito un café, ven vamos adentró. Dijo Kari sonriendo alegre, y Davis fue jalado contra su voluntad al interior. -Bienvenidos al café del gato, ¿qué podemos servirles? Pregunta una de las meseras, y Kari sonríe. -Una mesa para dos, y dos cafes y dos revanadas de pastel para novios. Dijo Kari de lo más casual y contenta, y la chica se ríe y los lleva a su mesa, y luego se retira para traer los cafes y las revanadas de pastel.

Davis se sentó frente a Kari, que no paraba de mirarlo como a su novio, y él se puso un poco nervioso. -Creí que dijiste, que querías una relación secreta Kari. Acabas de decirle a una chica que estas saliendo conmigo, ¿no es eso un poco peligroso? Puede que te descubra TK. Dijo Davis preocupado, y Kari sonrió muy feliz. -Adoro cuando te preocupas Davis, te ves más lindo, me haces sentir especial por que te preocupas por mí. Dijo Kari muy contenta, y Davis suspira. -Es en serio Kari, alguién puede reconocerte como la novia de TK, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, ni que te fijes tanto en mí. Dijo Davis medio serio, y Kari asiente. -Lo sé muy bien Davis, pero no hay de que preocuparse, nadie nos conoce por aquí. Podemos aparecer en publico, y hasta portarnos como novios, y nadie sospechara nada, es el festival escolar Davis, y en este día las chicas pueden hacer lo que quieran, hasta salir con su "amigo especial" sin problemas. Dijo Kari muy sonriente y feliz de la vida, de estar con su adorado amigo de la infancia, y Davis volvió a suspirar, pero sonrió un poco.

"Tal vez sea bueno dejarse llevar solo un poco..."

Pensó en su mente Davis, y se sintió un poco más libre y abierto. Kari de inmediato sintió y vio como Davis bajo su guardia, y ella se sintió en las nubes, esta es su oportunidad.

La mesera regreso con el café y las revanadas de pastel, y luego se retiro, y Kari sonreía muy contenta.

-Me da mucho gusto estar contigo Davis, este es un día muy bueno, para nosotros. No te preocupes, aun que TK es mi novio oficial eso no es problema, nosotros somos una pareja a pesar de todo. Quiero bailar contigo Davis, esta noche será una muy especial para los dos. Dijo Kari muy contenta de hablar y planear con Davis, y él estaba un poco pensativo, ya que si Kari quiere él puede cumplirle, además estarán Tai y Jun esta noche viendo todo.

Davis sonrió tranquilo y asintió. -Yo también estoy esperando esta noche, será como una sita romántica, como las que quería tener contigo Kari. Dijo Davis aceptando poco a poco sus sentimientos por ella, aun latentes después de años, y Kari al escuchar las palabras de Davis, se sintió totalmente contenta. Esta satisfacción solo se la puede dar Davis, su amor es tan dulce y lindo, ella siente alegría de conseguir su aprobación. -Estoy feliz Davis, acabas de admitir que si quieres bailar y seguir conmigo, soy... tan feliz, Davis querido... Dijo Kari casi llorando de la alegría, y Davis sonrió cómplice. -No tiene caso estar juntos, sin que lo disfrutemos aun que sea un poco. Dijo Davis pícaramente y le guiño un ojo a Kari, y ella al recibir estas señales sintió unos irresistibles deseos de besarlo, y darle todo su amor.

Davis sabe que está jugando con fuego, pero no puede detener lo que está pasando con él y con Kari, un amor secreto siempre esta lleno de sorpresas...

Un poco más tarde...

El festival estaba en su mejor momento, los chicos y chicas estaban disfrutando de un día de calma y relajación. Pero, en medio de esto vemos a TK, llegar un poco tarde para la fiesta, eran las doce del medio día, y él había llegado por fin.

-Que bueno que si pude llegar, Kari se pondrá contenta de verme estoy seguro. Se dijo TK a si mismo, y entró a la escuela para comenzar a buscar a Kari.

Mientras en otra parte...

Davis mucho más abierto y relajado, estaba con Kari, después del café y la pequeña sita los dos se van a un lugar más comodo y secreto. Davis y Kari se besaban con amor, él se dejaba llevar un poco más para disfrutar con Kari, y ella sentía como se derretía por él, con cada beso delicioso.

Los dos se separán un rato, y se mirán con mucho cariño, y Kari abraza a Davis con mucho afecto. -Davis~ estoy tan contenta de estar contigo, te quiero mucho oh Davis. Dijo Kari con mucho amor y sentimiento, y Davis sonrió contento de estar con ella, aun si es solo por un momento. -Yo también te quiero Kari, ya estoy esperando a la noche, para el baile y el resto de la fiesta. Dijo Davis con gusto y sentimiento, y Kari sintió mucho gusto y alegría, por que él lento pero seguro está volviéndo a ser el de antes con ella, eso le gusta.

Pero, de pronto se escucha una voz, cerca del salón vació donde estaban. -¡Kari! ¿Estás ahí? Sal soy yo TK, ya vine por ti como prometí. Dijo TK afuera del salón, y Kari respingo por que estaba a punto de ser descubierta con Davis, y él se le quedo mirándo a ella. -¿Qué está haciendo TK aquí? ¿No dijiste que él no iba a venir Kari? Pregunta Davis medio serio, y Kari respingo y ella temía más que él se enojara con ella, que ser descubierta por TK. -Yo... lo siento Davis, mentí. No te enojes lo hice por que de verdad quería estar contigo, solo por eso lo hice. Dijo Kari al borde de las lágrimas, pero Davis sonrió tiernamente, y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla. -Mí querida Keychan, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan mala mintiendo, yo ya lo sabía y no estoy enojado. Dijo Davis cariñosamente y le dio un montón de besos en la mejilla, y Kari sintió un profundo amor y respeto por él, que siempre la apoya y nunca la deja sola, jamás se enoja de verdad con ella.

-Davis... Susurra Kari con mucho amor y profundamente conmovida, y Davis sonrió cómplice y asiente. -Muy bien yo salgo primero para distraerlo, y tu sal por la otra puerta, y has como si apenas estuvieras llegando, y lo estabas buscando. Dijo Davis formulando su plan, y Kari asintió y obedeció de inmediato, y ella se quedó pensando en que hasta en esto se han vuelto pareja, cubriéndose mutuamente y estando juntos en las buenas y en las malas, en verdad ella escogió al mejor chico de todos, y cuando esto termine Kari desea darle su recompenza a Davis por ser tan bueno con ella siempre.

Davis salio y distrajo a TK, y Kari sale por la otra puerta, y hace como si apenas estuviera llegando, y lo estaba buscando.

TK mordió el anzuelo y ni sospecho nada, y Kari se fue un rato con él, pero le mando una mirada Davis. "Te veo luego amor mío, espera por mí" era lo que la mirada de Kari decía, y Davis asintió y sonrió un poco, él sabía que cuando Kari se desocupe lo va a buscar.

Davis se retiro y dejo a la pareja oficial a que disfruten de su intimidad.

Más tarde...

Kari salio del baño y afortunadamente vio a TK muy ocupado con una llamada, y se fue por otro lado, para ir a ver a Davis, y ya extraña estar a su lado y sus besos. Además Davis es muy bueno y lindo con ella siempre, ni se enojo con ella por que le mintió con lo de TK, si no que hasta la ayudo en todo para que ni sospechara, y por eso ella esta tan contenta con él, y desea permanecer más tiempo a su lado.

Kari se fue por otra parte, y el festival ya estaba comenzando con sus festividades.

Algunos fuegos artificiales y los globos por todas partes, y Kari se movió por en medio de todo eso buscando a Davis, hasta que sin querer se topa con alguien. -Ay perdón, no lo vi fue mi error. Dijo Kari apenada hasta que vio quién era, y se sorprende. -Ah hola Kari, me da gusto verte. Dijo Tai al lado de Jun su novia, y los dos sonrién felices de verla, y Kari se sorprende de verlos. -Ah chicos, que sorpresa verlos aquí, creí que iban a venir solo por el baile. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa, y Tai y Jun sonrién. -Al final si tuvimos oportunidad de venir antes, y me imagino que estas buscando a Davis, ¿verdad Kari? Dijo Tai con una sonrisa medio pícara, y Kari asintió. -Sí, así es, lo estoy buscando ahora que me separe por un momento de TK. ¿Lo han visto? Pregunta Kari sonriendo feliz, y Tai y Jun se alegrán de verla más interesada en Davis, y Jun se queda pensando. -Si creo haber visto a Davis hace poco, estaba junto a la fuente del jardín, entre los puestos de comida y juegos. Dijo Jun con seguridad, y Kari se alegro enormemente de saberlo, y les agradece. -¿En la fuente? Muchas gracias voy a verlo, por favor no le digán a TK nada de esto. Dijo Kari pidiéndo su ayuda, y los dos asienten, y sonrién. -No te preocupes Kari, solo has lo que te diga tu corazón, solo sigue lo que te diga, y nunca habrá error alguno. Dijo Tai apoyando a su hermanita querida, y Jun asintió. -Es verdad, nunca dejes de oír a tu corazón Kari, el corazón sabe más que uno, y nunca se equivoca. No te preocupes nosotros te cubrimos con TK. Dijo Jun sonriendo alegre, y Kari asintió contenta por que la comprenden. -Muchas gracias, por todo Tai y Jun, gracias por su apoyo y su ayuda, voy a seguir a mi corazón, y voy a ver a Davis. Dijo Kari contenta y firme en sus sentimientos, y luego se retira, y Tai y Jun se alegrán mucho de la hermosa pareja que de verdad hacen Davis y Kari.

-Querido Tai, eres muy bueno apoyando a Kari en este cambio tan importante, de verdad es muy bueno el apoyo que le das. Dijo Jun amorosamente, y Tai se volteo y le sonríe realmente enamorado de ella. -Todo sea por la felicidad de Kari y de Davis, los dos se necesitan tanto, debemos ayudarlos a que estén juntos. Dijo Tai sincero y contento, y los dos se abrazan y se retiran juntos.

Mientras Kari fue a la fuente, y por fin pudo ver a Davis, sentado en una banca. Kari sintió una verdadera alegría de verlo, y se acerco con la completa confianza de que él es el indicado para ella. -Hola Davis, ¿por qué tan solo? Pregunta Kari con picardía, y Davis se voltea y la ve acercarse con una sonrisa, y se levanta con un suspiro. -No por nada, solo estaba esperando a que cierta chica llegue. Ella me dijo que no se iba a tardar. Dijo Davis con media sonrisa, jugando al incauto con Kari, y ella se acerco y sonrió linda. -Esa chica me imagino, debe ser muy afortunada de estar contigo, ¿verdad? Dijo Kari con una sonrisa inocente, y Davis asintió. -Sin mencionar que ella es muy hermosa, y tiene una encantadora sonrisa, y es un sol por su brillo tan radiante. Dijo Davis elogiando a Kari, pero fingiendo que hablaba de otra chica, y ella sintió una alegría tan grande de escuchar esas palabras de él. -Oh Davis~ no sigas que me derrites, soy tan feliz de estar contigo. Dijo Kari con mucha alegría, y Davis asintió y sonrió pícaro. -Oh ya veo, ¿es decir que eres tú a la que estoy esperando? Dijo Davis pícaramente extendiendo el juego un poco más, y Kari se reía con gran alegría. -Jijiji, así es Davis, yo soy a la que estabas esperando, no hay otra más que yo. Dijo Kari con mucho gusto, y se acerco para el beso, y Davis sonrió con alegría y le da un amoroso beso a Kari que la deja temblando de emoción y dicha.

Más tarde...

Davis y Kari pasarón casi todo el día juntos, y luego llego la tarde, y todos se empezarón a regresar a sus casas para prepararse para la tan esperada noche del baile. Kari dentro de su casa, se puso un hermoso vestido de coctel, y arreglo su cabello corto pero hermoso de radiante, por que esta es su noche especial.

TK prometió que iba a estar a la hora del baile, pero Kari ya estaba planeando una forma efectiva de quitarselo de encima, y poder estar toda la noche con Davis. Kari arreglo su cabello, y se puso un prendedor de rosa en el cabello, y luego se puso algo de labial rosa en vez de rojo, ya que ella prefiera acentuar su belleza natural no sobre cargarla.

Luego Kari se dio un pequeño toque en los ojos, con un clasico ojo de gato, y algo de color en los parpados, un poco de azul como base y unos toques de púrpura, y para finalizar una delgada pero perceptible línea roja, que recorría todo el borde inferior del parpado. Luego Kari se puso un poco de rubor, y listo ya se encontraba lo bastante maquillada.

Kari sonrió encantadoramente, y se vio a si misma. -Esta es la noche, en la que finalmente recuperare el amor de Davis. Estoy lista Kari, para demostrar todo mi amor y mis profundos sentimientos. Nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, todo obstaculo lo destruire sin compasión, no me detendré hasta haber conseguido mi objetivo. El amor de Davis. Se dijo a sí misma Kari, con toda la determinación que ella sentía en ese momento.

Luego Tai toco en la puerta de Kari. -Kari, ¿ya estas lista? Tenemos que irnos. Dijo Tai para avisar que llego la hora, y Kari asintió y se levanto de su tocador, y tomo su bolso y salio de la habitación. -Ya estoy lista Tai, hermano querido, ¿me veo bien para Davis? Pregunta Kari mostrando su vestido negro con flores púpuras y el hermoso maquillaje que se puso, y Tai sonrió con alegría. -Finalmente Kari, has dejado atrás la inmadurez de TK, y te has convertido en una mujer hermosa, lista para un chico tan encantador como Davis. Sí, Kari, te ves maravillosa y lista para Davis y recuperar su amor. Dijo Tai completamente sincero y orgulloso de ver el progreso y la madurez de ella, y Kari se alegro y quedo encantada con sus palabras. -Gracias Tai hermano, espero siempre permanecer al lado de Davis, y que ambos seamos felices y dichosos por siempre. Yo solo deseo eso, y nada más. Dijo Kari convencida de su amor, y Tai asintió sonriendo. -Muy bien Kari, estoy seguro que ese deseo se cumplirá, solo espera un poco más y ya lo verás. Dijo Tai con serenidad y confianza, y Kari se alegro mucho de recibir su apoyo.

Luego los dos se retiran al baile, en la escuela de Kari, para ver a sus respectivas parejas, Jun y Davis. Ambos se suben al nuevo auto de Tai, y comienzan el corto trayecto hasta la escuela preparatoria. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban mientras pasaban cerca, como una silenciosa ceremonia para el momento tan tracendental en la vida de Kari, la noche en que ella por fin conocerá el amor verdadero.

Kari estaba muy emocionada e ilusionada, y se sentía cada vez más enamorada de Davis, su supuesto noviazgo con TK, es menos que una farza absurda. Algo tan falso tan ficticio, que es imposible que exista por si solo, además de que Kari esta segura de que TK solo la quiere como una especie de esposa trofeo, un objeto del cual presumir, y no una persona como lo que ella es en realidad. Kari esta lista para madurar de una vez, y si TK no quiere o no esta listo, pues que le vaya muy bien, pero que ni piense en arrastrarla a ella ha una vida falsa sin emociones y peor sin amor.

Por fin Kari vio su escuela, y Tai estaciona el auto en el lugar indicado, y luego los dos salen listos para esta súper especial noche de baile primaveral.

Mientras en otra parte...

Todas las chicas se quedarón mudas de la sorpresa, de ver a los hermanos Motomiya llegar en una moto, por que el vestido de Jun era uno muy exótico. Un vestido entallado de color púrpura con verde, y unos dragones verdes en la superficie del vestido, era un vestido chino que mostraba las piernas de Jun, y era de una sola pieza largo partido a la mitad para mostrar las piernas y los muslos. Con un cuello en V que mostraba los hermosos pechos de Jun, y realmente dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

El largo cabello de Jun como dragones rojos por su espalda, y su hermano no estaba nada mal tampoco. Un saco negro con dragones dorados en su superficie, y un pantalón blanco de dragones negros, y una corbata de color azul con una cruz en medio. La camisa de manga larga era de color cobalto y con ese saco, parecía un príncipe extranjero, con su cabello rojo que le llega a los hombros, perfectamente peinado y esa mirada un tanto solitaria. Las chicas sienten que se desmayan de la belleza extraordinaria de Davis, como un ángel que bajo del cielo, tan radiante como un sol, y a la luz de la luna como un príncipe buscando a su princesa.

Todas las chicas estaban babeando por Davis, y él ayuda a bajar a su hermana de la moto negra e imponente, un corcél de acero moderno para un príncipe moderno.

Davis y Jun entrán al salón principal, y Jun sonríe gratamente al ver a Matt, al lado de Sora. Davis vio a sus amigos, Yolei Ken y Cody, y sonríe por que ellos se quedarón mudos de la sorpresa de ver a los dos hermanos pelirrojos, tan espectaculares. Los tres se acercan, y Jun sonríe contenta de verlos. -¿¿Davis, eres tú, de verdad eres Davis?? Pregunta Yolei sin poder contener la inmensa sorpresa que siente, y Davis sonríe encantador y conquistador. -Por supuesto Yolei querida, ¿quién más podía ser? Soy tu amigo, el mismo que conoces tan bien. Dijo Davis con tono seductor y sonrisa encantadora, y Yolei se sintió irresistiblemente atraída. -¡Oh Davis por favor lleváme a bailar! ¡Vuela junto a mi por las nubes, oh ángel mío! Exclama Yolei totalmente encendida, y Ken carraspeo y se sintió medio celoso. -¡Ejem! ¡Yolei contrólate por favor estamos en publico! Dijo Ken sintiendo celos sin querer, y Davis sonrió. -No te preocupes Ken, sabes que Yolei y yo solo somos amigos, a ella le gusta molestar y picar a los demás, pero ahora me toco a mí darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Dijo Davis para calmar a su mejor amigo, y él se tranquilizo bastante. -Gracias Davis amigo, dichosa la chica que pueda tenerte. Dijo Ken con sinceridad, y Davis sonrió y asintió.

Luego Jun se fue a buscar a su amado Tai, y Davis por su parte se fue a otro lado, aun que ha Yolei le hubiera gustado estar con él, aun que sea solo un rato, o por un baile nada más.

Mientras en otra parte...

Kari vio a Tai reunirse con Jun, y se sorprendió de verla tan espectacular, y ya estaba impaciente por ver a Davis. Kari sin embargo, contrario a su deseo, se encontró con TK primero. -Ah Kari, que gusto justo estaba esperándo encontrarte. Dijo TK con mucho gusto de verla, y vio lo realmente hermosa que estaba esta noche. -Oh TK, que bueno que te veo, (mentira) justo estaba buscándote para bailar contigo, (doble mentira) bueno, ¿vamos juntos? Dijo Kari sintiéndo mucho más díficil que nunca ocultar sus emociones, y TK asintió y sonrió, y justo estaba por tomar la mano de Kari, cuando ella se queda helada de ver a Davis detrás de TK, mirándo en su dirección y sonriéndo.

Justo en ese momento, sonó una pieza lenta para bailar, y TK toma la mano de Kari y la saca a bailar. Kari no podía sin embargo, apartar la vista de Davis, aun en medio del público y de las demás parejas bailando.

El tiempo se detuvo...

Kari baila con TK, que no nota lo ausente y absorta que estaba ella, en toda la pieza, el espíritu de Kari bailaba con Davis, quién sonreía sin mostrar molestia, y Kari temía que él estuviera sufriendo por dentro, ella no quiere hacerlo sufrir al contrario.

El dolor aumenta...

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ella con este falso novio? El verdadero amor la esta esperándo, y es tan bueno y lindo con ella, que ni se molesta de verla con otro, y ella, ¿qué hace? Solo lo lastima al hacerlo esperar, y al traicionarlo de esta horrenda forma, y él, ¿que hace? Sonríe como un ángel encantador, sin siquiera molestarse, tan confiado esta en ella que ni duda de lo que todos pueden ver. La esta esperándo confiado y seguro, tan guapo que derrite a cualquier chica.

El príncipe se da la vuelta, y se retira...

Kari entró en alarma total, al ver como Davis se retira luego de verla bailar junto a TK por un rato. Kari siente que debe actuar ahora, o se expone a perderlo.

La música se detiene, y la princesa corre al balcón, para cantar su amor a los cuatro vientos...

Corrupción del corazón. (Segunda parte)

Extra: Llego la hora de la confesión de Kari, y de que se abrá la cortina del verdadero amor. El destino de Davis y Kari se verá obstaculizado por TK, pero la conspiración de los hermanos mayores aun no termina, y falta que se sepa lo que realmente siente Davis, y cual es el destino que escogerá Davis en medio de la tormenta de cobalto llamada corrupción. Una traición se avecina, una tormenta amenaza con aplastarlo todo, y los elegidos no sospechan nada, todavía. ¿Quién podrá dominar al dragón de los milagros?


	3. Corrupción del alma

Capitulo 3. "Corrupción del alma"

La fiesta y el baile fueron muy buenos para TK, pero para Kari que vio a Davis salirse una vez que la vio con TK, era de lo peor. Kari quería soltarse de TK, e ir corriendo a ver a Davis, para explicar que ella de veras no siente nada por TK. La música termino y Kari, sin decirle nada a TK se retira corriendo, y TK se queda sorprendido de verla salir tan rápido.

Kari al salir busca con desesperación a Davis, y a la bella luz de la luna lo ve, como un meláncolico príncipe buscando a su princesa. Kari se acerca y con voz queda le habla. -Davis, ¿estas bien? Pregunta Kari muy preocupada, y Davis se voltea y sonrie. -Claro Kari, estoy bien solo tomaba un poco del fresco de la noche. Dijo Davis amable y tranquilo, y Kari se acercó. -Davis, lo que viste, yo puedo explicar, la verdad yo te estaba buscando pero no te encontraba hasta el final, y mientras bailaba con TK, yo solo podía pensar en ti. Quiero bailar contigo Davis, y pasar esta noche contigo, mi novio oficial yo no lo amo de verdad. Dijo Kari muy emotiva y sincera, y Davis la vio con seriedad. -No deberías de buscarme Kari, debes de volver con TK, él es tú novio oficial después de todo. Dijo Davis medio serio y no estaba jugando, y Kari se acercó hasta abrazarlo. -No Davis, mi verdadero novio eres tú, no hay otro para mí yo finalmente lo comprendí, en el festival lo supe, eres mi verdadera pareja y eres tan bueno y lindo conmigo siempre. Aun que yo trate de engañarme la verdad sale a flote siempre, TK es solo un amigo convertido por un accidente en mi novio, pero él no es nada de eso. Una vez quizás lo ame, pero ya no por que otro ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. Ese eres tú Davis, mi amor verdadero. Dijo Kari realmente convencida de sus palabras y sentimientos, y Davis le acaricio su rostro, y Kari sintió como se derrite por él, y Davis se acerca, y Kari ya puede sentir el beso y lo necesita tanto.

Pero el beso no llego...

Por que Davis ve a TK que salio, y susurra muy suavemente. -Tú novio esta aquí, te veo luego. Dijo Davis y se retira como una sombra, y Kari susurra. -No amor mió, no te vayas no me dejes sola. Susurro Kari muy quedó, pero Davis se fue por otro lado del jardín, y TK se acercó con una sonrisa. -Kari, aquí estabas ven hace frío, vamos adentró. Dijo TK Sonriendo lindo, y Kari se volteo y enterró sus sentimientos, su frustración, su irritación por esta interrupción, y su tristeza, y sonrió disimuladamente, escondiéndo lo mejor que puede su molestia con él, y tomo su mano. -Claro, vamos adentró TK. Dijo Kari disimulando todo lo negativo que la domina, y TK que no sospechaba nada, (todavía) sonrie sin saber nada de los sentimientos de Kari por Davis, cada vez más fuertes y poderosos.

Mientras en otra parte...

Davis dentró del salón estaba tomando un poco de ponche, y se sentía tranquilo y un poco pensativo. Davis volteo y vio a Kari y a TK entrár desde el jardín, y ella no se veía para nada contenta. Kari por un momento volteo a ver a Davis, y lo miro con mucho amor y anhelando sus labios, y Davis sonrió ligeramente y ella se ruborizó ante su mirada.

TK llevo a Kari a tomar un poco de ponche, y Yolei y Ken estaban cerca, y ella elogio su baile, y TK se ruborizo y le agradeció sus palabras, pero Kari estaba distraída y no presto atención. Kari se volteo un poco, y pudo ver a Davis al que anhela tanto junto a ella. Kari se acercó disimuladamente a Tai y a Jun, y les susurra. -Chicos por favor, ayuda, distraigan a TK mientras yo bailo con Davis, por favor solo esta vez. Dijo Kari suplicando su ayuda, y ambos hermanos asienten contentos. -Por supuesto Kari, baila todo lo que quieras con Davis, nosotros nos encargamos de TK. Dijo Tai con una sonrisa de confianza, y Jun asintió. -Así es Kari, ahora ve con él, ve con tu príncipe y baila con él. Dijo Jun sonriendo linda y muy contenta de ver a Kari tan enamorada, y ella asintió y esperó a que se llevarán a TK, y luego ella se acerca a Davis.

Kari no puede ya resistir este amor, la música la llama al lado de su amado, y ella se acerca con una sonrisa tan hermosa y radiante. -Davis, amor mío, ¿me concedes este baile? Pregunta Kari tan hermosa y radiante lista para él, y Davis se voltea y asiente. -Por supuesto Kari, no hay duda de que está es una noche especial. Ven conmigo, deja que te lleve por el cielo, y juntos cruzemos por el cielo estrellado hasta llegar a la luna. Dijo Davis románticamente hablando de lo que más Kari desea, y ella al borde de las lágrimas acepta su mano, sintiéndo como este amor la consume. -Oh Davis te amo tanto, de veras que sí, vamos juntos. Dijo Kari con gran dicha, este era el día que ella había estado esperando, el momento del baile.

La música comenzó y Davis toma a Kari de la mano, y la lleva al centro de la pista de baile, y la conduce por la pista magistralmente. Kari siente que ella flota en el cosmos del amor, y los movimientos expertos de Davis la dejaron asombrada, y con inmensa satisfacción sintió como él guíaba los movimientos con soltura, y los dos destacaban del resto de parejas, y se veían como dos ángeles del cielo, y sus atuendos resaltaban en las luces.

Kari sintió la alegría suprema, ella esta con su chico, su pareja, bailando en una fiesta que parecía aburrida, pero que ahora ya nada de eso importa, un movimiento de Davis, y un cierre perfecto con Kari descansando sobre su pecho, y ella estaba totalmente ruborizada, y sentía el deseo de besarlo crecer. Kari alza su rostro y sin que nadie se sorprendiera, ella se acerca y lo besa, y Davis le corresponde con gran amor.

Kari aun no puede creer la fortuna inmensa del amor correspondido, y se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos de amor.

Un rato después el beso termina, y Kari ahora lo sabe ella esta frente a su pareja, y Davis sonrie. -Espero que te haya gustado el baile Kari, yo lo disfrute mucho. Dijo Davis sonriendo sincero, y Kari sonrie amorosa. -Sí Davis, lo disfrute al máximo, y ahora estoy en tus brazos por que te amo, y yo no quiero alejarme de ti nunca. Dijo Kari con una hermosa y amorosa sonrisa, y Davis asintió.

Luego los dos regresan a los lados, justo a tiempo para ver a TK y a los demás, regresar del otro lado del salón, sin saber ni sospechar nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

La fiesta continúa hasta altas horas de la noche, y Kari lo que quería era separarse de TK, y seguir a Davis a su casa, o invitarlo a la suya. Kari en pocas palabras no quiere separarse de él, y desea dormir con él y demostrarle su amor por completo. Pero aun no era el momento, por que TK no se separo de ella después en toda la noche, y esto molesto mucho a Kari que quería verse con Davis a escondidas.

Davis vio la hora, ya era tarde y decide que ya deben volver a casa. -Jun, ya se hizo tarde, debemos volver. Dijo Davis un poco apenado de interrumpirla, y Jun se volteó y asintió. -Es verdad hermanito, te veo mañana Tai amor mío. Dijo Jun y los dos se besan con amor, y Tai asintió con una sonrisa. -Muy bien, Davis ve a despedirte de Kari, no te preocupes TK esta con Matt, y esta atendiendo una llamada. Dijo Tai con una sonrisa sincera, y Davis asintió y se fue a ver a Kari.

Kari estaba parada frente a la fuente de ponche, y al voltear pudo ver a Davis, y ella se acercó de inmediato con gusto.

-Kari, Jun y yo ya nos vamos, te veo mañana. Dijo Davis para despedirse, pero Kari se acercó y sonrió. -Mejor vamos los dos y me dejas dormir en tu casa Davis, así no nos separamos. Dijo Kari sonriendo alegre, y Davis se sorprende. -Pero, ¿qué hay de TK? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado de que Kari sea descubierta, y ella sonrió linda. -Ya lo tengo resuelto, diré que me fui con Tai, por que estaba cansada y ya es tarde, nunca sospechara de eso. Así que Davis vámonos ya. Dijo Kari con toda la intención de irse con él, y Davis se quedó pensando y Jun y Tai se acercan. -No te preocupes hermanito, haz lo que Kari te dice, yo me voy con Tai, y que Kari se vaya contigo. Dijo Jun con alegría de ver como los dos son tan unidos, y Tai asintió. -Estoy de acuerdo, Kari vete con Davis, yo le diré a TK que te regresaste conmigo, y además él tiene un compromiso mañana, así que no opondrá resistencia. Dijo Tai muy seguro, y Kari sonrió y asintió muy contenta y obediente. -Si Tai lo que digas, bien Davis vamos. Dijo Kari muy contenta, y Davis asintió no veía ningún problema. -Muy bien vamos Kari, los veo mañana chicos. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y Tai y Jun asienten y los ven salir y montarse juntos en la moto.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis y Kari bajan de la moto, y ella estaba encantada de acompañarlo hasta su casa. Davis abre la puerta, y deja que Kari entré y luego cierra la puerta. En ese momento se acercan Veemon y Gatomon, que viven en la recidencia Motomiya juntos como pareja, ya que se aman mucho. -¡Ah! Kari que sorpresa verte, creí que Davis iba a volver con Jun, pero ya veo que no. Dijo Veemon muy sorprendido de verla, y Gatomon sonrió pícara. -¿Tanta pasión sientes esta noche Kari? Nunca pense que llegaría a verte dándole la espalda a TK para favorecer a Davis. Dijo Gatomon con una sonrisa, y Kari se alegro mucho de verla. -Gatomon que bueno verte otra vez, estaba preocupada ya que deje de verte por un año entero. Si bueno, TK aun que sea mi novio y todo, él no es en este momento mi favorito ni nada de eso, pero Davis por otro lado sí que lo és. Jijijiji. Dijo Kari risueña y en un tono divertido, y Gatomon asintió ya que ella la comprende muy bien, y Davis fue a la cocina para preparar la cena, en lo que Kari platica con Gatomon y Veemon.

Mientras en la fiesta...

TK se acercó a Tai para preguntarle por Kari, y él se voltea y le contesta. -Kari ya esta en el auto esperando por mí, y yo estoy con Jun platicando un poco, en lo que espera a que Davis regrese del baño. Dijo Tai con una sonrisa confiable, y TK asintió y recordó "Ese otro compromiso mañana" Y no puso en duda lo que dijo Tai, y asintió. -Ah muy bien, me despides de Kari, bien los veo luego chicos. Dijo TK medio apurado y se despide, luego TK se retiro por el pasillo y vio a Matt que estaba con Sora, y sonrió. -Hola chicos, ya me voy me despiden de los demás. Dijo TK muy sonriente, y ambos se voltean medio serios. -Espera TK, ¿cuando se supone que le vas a decir a Kari de "tú sabes"? Pregunta Matt muy serio lo mismo que Sora, ninguno de los dos aprueba lo que ahora saben de él, y TK frunce el ceño y se molesta. -No se atrevan a meterse, yo sé muy bien lo que hago con Kari. Además ella es mí novia, y me ama mucho, al final cuando le diga lo aceptara solo para tenerme con ella. Dijo TK muy confiado y convencido de su relación con Kari, pensando que es muy sólido su noviazgo con ella, pero tanto Matt como Sora se molestan de que TK le vea la cara a Kari, como tampoco pueden creer que él sea tan egoísta. -TK te advierto, sigue con ese comportamiento, y al final vas a perder el amor el cariño y el respeto de Kari. A ninguna chica le puede gustar que su novio le engañe como lo haces tú, entiende por favor, ¿qué te cuesta decirle a Kari la verdad? Dijo Matt muy molesto y desafiante, y TK negó con la cabeza, y sonrió confiado. -No. Aun no le puedo decir, y más vale que ustedes tampoco le digán nada, yo controló la situación por completo. Dijo TK totalmente confiado en sí mismo y en su plan, pero Sora se molesto. -No entiendo a que estas jugando TK, además Matt tiene razón, deberías de decirle la verdad a Kari. De lo contrario vas a perderla. Dijo Sora medio seria y molesta por la mentira de TK, y él sonrió desafiante. -No me asustan por que yo sé que hago bien, y además Kari esta encantada conmigo. No temo nada de lo que me dicen, por que yo conozco a Kari y se muy bien que ella se va a quedar conmigo. Dijo TK muy confiado, y seguro de su plan.

Matt y Sora suspiran por que no pueden hacer cambiar a TK de opinión, y él se retira muy confiado en que todo va a salir bien con su plan...

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis y Kari terminaron de cenar, y ahora había llegado el momento de ir a dormir, y Davis fue a su habitación, y Kari lo sigue con una sonrisa. Davis se voltea y ve a Kari con sus intenciones de demostrarle su amor por completo, y él sonrie un poco. -No es necesario que me demuestres nada Kari, yo comprendo perfectamente como te sientes. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, mientras se quita la ropa y se cambia para dormir, y Kari asiente y sonrie. -Lo sé Davis, no hay problema solo quiero recostarme contigo es todo. Si duermo en la misma cama que tú, me voy a sentir muy bien, con eso me conformó por ahora. Dijo Kari sonriendo alegre, y ella también se cambia de ropa, y se prepara para dormir con Davis, y él asiente.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, buenas noches Kari. Dijo Davis y se acercó a ella y la besa, y Kari sintió mucho gusto y disfrute, y luego se separan y se recuestan en la cama, y Davis apaga la luz y Kari se abraza de inmediato con él.

Esa noche Kari de verdad sintió como ella de verdad está al lado de su pareja, y Davis al lado de Kari, durmió muy tranquilo y cómodo.

Al siguiente día...

Era temprano cuando vemos a TK salir de cierta recidencia, y voltearse para besar a una chica desconocida. -Te veo más tarde amor, primero tengo que checar unas cosas con Kari. Dijo TK con una sonrisa muy linda, y la chica asiente y lo abraza. -No te tardes mucho en convencerla, para que todos podamos estar juntos. Dijo la chica misteriosa, y TK asintió y la besa con amor, luego se separa de ella, y se retira a su casa primero, y luego de desayunar y ayudar a su mamá, él irá a ver a Kari a su casa.

TK mientras camina esa mañana, estaba seguro de que como Kari lo ama y mucho, aceptara el trio que planea, y hasta con gusto estará con "ella" y eso lo alegro, a pesar de que Sora y Matt piensen lo contrarió.

Después de todo su otra "novia secreta" a sufrido tanto, ella también merece ser feliz como todos. TK esta convencido de su plan y de sus sentimientos por ambas chicas.

TK se apresura para llegar a su casa, y luego ir a ver a Kari.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis había despertado temprano para hacer el desayuno, y Kari estaba en el baño, tomando una ducha rápida. Gatomon y Veemon muy felices esperaban el desayuno en la mesa, y Davis estaba contento de darles un rico desayuno. Un momento después de servir los platos, Kari se les une en la mesa, y muy contenta tomó parte en el desayuno con mucho gusto.

Un rato después, Davis estaba lavando los platos, y luego Kari sonrie y se acerca a él en la cocina. -Oye Davis, estaba pensando, me gustaria mucho salir contigo en una sita, ya que hoy no hay escuela, y no tenemos otra cosa que hacer. Dijo Kari con mucha alegría de estar con él, y de compartir todo con él, y Davis se voltea y asiente. -Me parece bien, en ese caso solo espera a que me cambie de ropa, no me tardo. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, aceptando salir en esa sita con Kari, y ella se sintió en las nubes llena de alegría.

Davis se cambia de ropa, mientras Kari estaba contenta platicando con Gatomon y Veemon, y ellos estaban realmente contentos de estar con Kari y Davis al mismo tiempo, esa es la máxima alegría de ellos.

Pero, justo en ese momento a Kari le llega un mensaje de advertencia de Tai: "Kari ten cuidado, TK ya viene a la casa para verte, y también él no sospecha nada de lo que pasó ayer. Pero me temo que debes de volver, si quieres que TK no sospeche nada." Decía el mensaje, y Kari se molesto mucho por la interrupción de TK, y esto ya se estaba volviendo una constante.

Justo en eso estaba Kari, cuando le llega un mensaje del mismo TK: "Querida Kari ya voy a verte para salir juntos en una sita, espero que te guste salir conmigo al cine, ya que tengo unos boletos para una función especial. Te veo en unos minutos, TK." Decía el mensaje de TK, y Kari se sintió molesta, por que justo eso ella quería, pero con Davis, y se levanta del sofá molesta por estas interrupciones.

Gatomon y Veemon se voltean, y se preocupan del rostro que puso Kari, y en ese momento sale Davis ya vestido. -Ya estoy listo Kari, ya podemos ir juntos. Dijo Davis alegre y sonriendo feliz, y Kari se voltea toda apenada, por que como dice Tai ella debe volver, para que TK no sospeche nada, no le queda de otra que cancelar su sita con Davis. -Ay Davis, por favor perdóname pero, tengo que volver de inmediato a mi casa, ya que a TK se le ocurrió venir a verme para salir en una sita. Si quiero que él no sospeche nada, debo de estar ahí para verlo, lo siento, nuestra sita tendrá que esperar. Dijo Kari muy apenada y muy molesta con TK, y mucho muy triste de cancelar con su amado Davis.

Davis asintió y sonrió. -No te preocupes Kari, yo entiendo muy bien, ahora ve debes regresar cuanto antes. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa amable, y Kari sintió que se muere por dentró de la vergüenza de cancelar, cuando Davis estaba listo para salir con ella.

Pero, no le quedaba de otra, si quería seguir con su secreto de amor con Davis...

Kari muy apenada se acerca, y sonrie triste por que no quería dejar a Davis solo, y menos aun no cumplirle su sita. -Lo siento Davis, pero te prometo que saldremos en esa sita pronto, solo espera a que TK baje la guardia, y saldre contigo lo prometo. Dijo Kari sincera y muy apenada de no irse con él, y Davis asiente y sonrie confiado. -No te preocupes por eso Kari, ahora ve, debes regresar antes que TK llegue o sospechara de ti. Dijo Davis preocupado de que la descubran, y Kari asiente y lo besa en los labios luego se separa de él, y le promete llamarle y verlo pronto.

Luego Kari sale rápido para ir a su casa, antes de que TK llegue primero.

Más tarde en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari llego a tiempo a su casa, y vio a Tai y los dos hablaron un poco de lo que paso ayer, y unos minutos después, suena la puerta era TK.

Kari se levanta del sófa, y abrió la puerta con Tai atrás de ella. -Hola Kari, me da mucho gusto verte. Dijo TK con una sonrisa, y Kari sonrie disimuladamente y lo dejo pasar. -Adelante TK, te estaba esperando. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa linda, y TK entra y saluda a Tai.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis estaba con Gatomon y Veemon viendo la tele, cuando se abre la puerta y regresa Jun, y ella estaba muy feliz, por que pudo darle su amor a Tai. -Hola Davis ya vine, ¿comó estuvo tu noche con Kari? ¿Ya lo hicieron juntos? Pregunta Jun muy contenta, y Davis se voltea con una sonrisa. -Hola Jun bienvenida, pues, no, no hicimos nada solo nos quedamos dormidos. Dijo Davis un poco apenado de decepcionarla, y Jun se acerca sorprendida. -¿Comó? Ay, pero yo estaba segura de que Kari captaría el mensaje, y se acostaría contigo Davis. Ese era el plan, además, ella no estaría haciendo nada malo. Dijo Jun muy segura de sus palabras, y Davis negó con la cabeza.

-¿Nada malo? No creo, por que ella estaría traicionando a TK, como su novia, eso no esta bien. Dijo Davis desaprobando las palabras de su hermana mayor, pero Jun muy calmada le contesto. -No Davis, Kari aun si se acostará contigo no estaría haciendo nada malo, por que ella nunca lo ha hecho con TK, pero él si lo ha hecho con otra que no es Kari, si ella lo hiciera contigo solamente le estaría devolviendo el favor a TK. Además de que Kari ya no ama a TK, aun que sean novios, si lo hiciera contigo estaría bien por que sigue a su corazón. Dijo Jun revelando lo que sabe de la traición de TK con Kari, y Davis se sorprende lo mismo que Veemon y Gatomon, no se esperaban saber que TK esta traicionando a Kari.

Gatomon muy sorprendida se lleva una pata a la boca. -¿TK esta traicionando a Kari? Pero, ¿con quién? Pregunta Gatomon muy sorprendida, y Jun sonrie misteriosa. -Eso no se los puedo decir, solo te digo Davis, hay más de lo que crees en juego en tu relación con Kari. Dijo Jun medio misteriosa, y Davis se queda pensativo, y luego él alza su rostro, y dijo lo que piensa. -Bueno, aun sabiendo que TK traiciona a Kari tal como hasta ella misma sospecha, yo no puedo hacer nada. Kari esta con TK y es de una u otra forma su novia, por lo tanto piensó que lo mejor es dejarlos en paz. Creo que ya no me voy a meter con ellos. Dijo Davis dando a conocer su plan de alejarse de Kari y TK, y Jun no se esperaba esto, Gatomon estaba muy sorprendida, y Veemon estaba impactado, no se esperaba esta declaración de Davis.

Justo en eso, suena la puerta, y Davis se levanta seguido de Jun y los dos digimon, Davis se pone en la puerta. -¿Sí? ¿Quién es? Pregunta Davis al abrir la puerta, y él se sorprende bastante de descubrir a Yolei, parada y como que nerviosa por alguna razón. -¿Yolei? Vaya, que sorpresa verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Dijo Davis medio curioso, y Jun de pronto tuvo un presentimiento, y Yolei alza su rostro, sus mejillas encendidas. -Davis, hola, yo bueno, me preguntaba, ¿estas libre este día? Pregunta Yolei medio tímida, y Davis asintió.

-Sí tengo el tiempo libre, ¿por qué? ¿ocurre algo? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado, y Yolei sonrie. -En ese caso, me gustaria tener una sita contigo Davis, ¿se puede? Pregunta Yolei con una sonrisa tímida, y Jun se quedó de piedra, un suceso inesperado, por que tal parece que él coqueteo de Davis ayer, si surtió su efecto en Yolei.

Davis lo pensó, y asintió, esto encaja perfecto con su plan de alejarse de Kari y de TK por un tiempo. -Seguro Yolei, puedo salir contigo, pero, ¿eso esta bien contigo y con Ken? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado, y Yolei se alegra un montón, y asiente con una bella sonrisa. -Sí Davis, por mí no hay problema, pero no quiero que Ken se entere de esto, que sea un secreto entre nosotros, solo eso te pido. Dijo Yolei con una hermosa sonrisa, ella se nota si esta muy interesada en Davis, y él asiente. -Claro lo puedo mantener en secreto, bien vamos, ya estoy vestido para salir de todos modos. Dijo Davis aceptando salir con Yolei, y ella brinca de alegría, y los dos se van juntos en una sita.

Jun, Gatomon y Veemon, alarmados por este imesperado evento, llaman de inmediato a Tai, para planear alguna contramedida para este nuevo desarrollo. Tai muy sorprendido ya se esperaba que Davis, con el carisma del elegido de los milagros, llamará la atención de otra chica a parte de Kari, pero ahora lo interesante será ver como reacciona Kari cuando sepa lo que acaba de suceder, y lo que planea Davis de alejarse de ella por un tiempo.

Mientras en otra parte...

Davis al lado de Yolei estaban disfrutando de un helado, y de un paseo por el parque, Yolei esta realmente contenta de pasar tiempo con Davis, a quién ahora ve con otros ojos, lo ve como un chico responsable, admirable por ser tan bueno y amable, y abiertamente romántico como le gustaria que así fuera Ken con ella.

Davis lleva a Yolei a la rueda de la fortuna, le pide perdón a Ken en su mente, y le da un beso a Yolei dentró de la rueda de la fortuna.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari regreso a su casa luego de las 04:36, y al entrar vio a Tai muy preocupado, y a su lado estaba Jun y los dos digimon, Veemon y Gatomon.

Los cuatro se voltean y se quedan viendo a Kari con una expresión muy grave. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué las caras tan serias? Pregunta Kari, y de pronto tuvo un presentimiento, durante toda la dizque sita con TK, Kari no dejaba de sentir una rara angustia, una presión en el pecho como si le oprimieran el corazón.

-Ay no... no me d-digán, ¿a-algo p-paso con D-Davis? No por favor... Dijo Kari comenzando a sentir esa angustia, y Tai se levanta y se acerca. -Kari, escucha, algo inesperado paso, justo hoy vino Yolei... y ella, invito a Davis a salir en secreto con ella... Kari, Yolei se ha enamorado de Davis. Dijo Tai muy serio, y Kari se cayó al piso ya no pudo estar de pie, y de pronto sintió que su mejor amiga le clavo un puñal directo al corazón, su mejor amiga la ha traicionado con Davis su amado...

Mientras en otra parte...

TK dentró de cierta habitación en un departamento harto conocido por algunos ee los elegidos, estaba muy feliz y ocupado dándole placer a su novia secreta.

La chica de cabello negro de la misma edad de TK y Kari, sonreía y gemía con placer al sentir el amor de TK. Las luces apagadas en el interior, y TK con su novia secreta, ambos disfrutando del amor y del momento, luego un beso y un gemido de placer y alivio.

TK se levanta y se arregla la ropa, y la chica se acerca por detrás y lo abraza y besa con mucho amor. -Te amo TK, no quiero dejar de sentir este amor maravilloso, en verdad quiero que te quedes esta noche. Dijo la chica de cabello negro, y lo besa en los labios, y TK se voltea y sonrie. -Por supuesto mi amor, pero me temo que tengo que volver a mi casa, pero te prometo venir mañana a primera hora para verte. Dijo TK y sonrie sincero, y la chica asiente y se pone sus lentes. -Esta bien, pero de veras vienes, no quiero estar sola, quiero estar contigo y tal vez hasta compartir la cama contigo, y con Kari. Dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras acaricia el pecho de TK, y él se queda viendo a su novia secreta desnuda.

Luego se despiden y la chica sonrie al ver a su compañera acercarse desde la cocina. -Me alegro mucho de ver como se llevan bien, Mei. Dijo Meicoomon hablando con una sonrisa a Meiko Mochizuki alias Mei, y ella sonrie y muy contenta le contesta a su compañera revivida. -Estoy muy enamorada de TK, él me hace muy feliz, y de no ser por él yo estaría sola, pero creo que le debo un favor a Davis, sin él no hubieras revivido Meicoomon. Dijo Mei con una sonrisa pícara, y Meicoomon se alegro y las dos se rien contentas de estar juntas otra vez.

Mientras en otra parte...

Davis camina a su casa, había acompañado a Yolei hasta su casa, luego de la sita, y ya estaba obscureciendo, y mientras camina por las calles, él estaba pensando en mantener cierta distancia de Kari y de TK, él no quiere meterse en esa traición de TK con Kari.

Si se queda en medio, puede resultar herida Kari, y mejor será que la deje sola un tiempo.

Justo estaba pensando eso, cuando un auto sale de la nada, y se pone justo frente a él, frenando y colocándose de lado. Davis se sorprende de la habilidad del conductor para hacer esa maniobra, y la puerta se abre, y una chica sale del auto.

Davis al verla supo que se metió en un problema...

Corrupción del alma.

Extra:

La traición se a descubierto, aun que Kari aun no la sepa, Mei es la novia secreta de TK. Davis ha decidido dejar a Kari sola por un tiempo, y mientras Yolei aprovecha para empezar a ser honesta, sobre sus sentimientos por Davis. Además Davis rescato a Meicoomon y la revivió, ¿cómo lo hizo? El dragón de los milagros extiende sus alas, y los cubre a todos en la corrupción, como una espesa sombra de cobalto. ¿A quién escojera el dragón milagroso como pareja al final? ¿Podrán los elegidos superar la secreta crisis que se avecina desde el digimundo?


End file.
